


It started innocent

by Varietas



Series: Dashingfrost -- before, through, and after movie plot [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming of Age, First Kiss, Lime, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, early childhood characters, later adult, movie plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: Es hatte mit einer kleinen, unbedachten Aktion angefangen. Eine Freundlichkeit, die er selbst nicht mal als dermaßen gewichtig eingeschätzt hatte. Er war bereits ein kleiner Halbstarker gewesen, während der Andere diesen Abschnitt in dem langen Leben eines Gottes noch nicht vollständig erreicht hatte. Und der Andere hatte es gut kaschiert, aber hatte am Boden zerstört ausgesehen. Er hatte sich gutmütig gefühlt. Ein halber Erwachsener, der ein trauriges Kind besänftigte. Er hatte nur nicht bedacht, dass besagtes Kind in Kürze selbst den Sprung in das Erwachsenenleben machen würde und sich dazu in ein recht ansehnliches, junges Wesen verwandeln würde.





	It started innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich auf Fanfiktion.de unter  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5c08b88f0001e092323b60b7/1/Dashingfrost  
> gepostet ^^

Fandral beobachtete Loki, welcher ihnen trotzig den Rücken zugedreht hatte.  
Die Brüder hatten sich gestritten und während Thor, mit seinem erhitzten Gemüt, bei seinen Freunden geblieben war, hatte sein jüngerer Bruder sich lieber zurückgezogen.   
  
Um ehrlich zu sein hatte es sich schon immer so angefühlt, als würde Loki nur seine kostbare Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden, weil es die einzige Zeit war, die er mit seinem Bruder verbringen konnte. Thor war mit ihnen unterwegs, nur deshalb hielt Loki sich in ihrer Anwesenheit auf. Und es wäre komisch, wäre Loki freiwillig bei ihnen. Er war Thors kleiner Bruder und in Gegensatz zu ihnen noch nicht in dem Alter angekommen, indem er begann, sich für gewisse „andere Dinge“ zu begeistern.   
  
Natürlich konnte man sich bei jemandem wie Loki problemlos vorstellen, dass er vielleicht nie unbedingt ein gewaltiges Interesse an „jenen Dingen“ entwickeln würde. Loki schien gar nicht der Typ für derartige Eskapaden. Sein Bruder da schon viel eher. Aber die beiden schienen ohnehin wie Licht und Schatten, wenn man sie einmal verglich: Thor, der dabei war, zu einem muskulösen, jungen Mann heranzuwachsen, blondes Haar, das er so lang wachsen ließ, wie es nur möglich schien, und all die Zeit, die er mit Übungskämpfen und anderen Abenteuern verbrachte. Loki dagegen war geradezu dürr, hatte, obwohl er eigentlich nicht so viel jünger war als sein Bruder, diese fragile Gestalt eines halben Kindes noch nicht hinter sich gelassen, trug seine Haare zurückgetrimmt und pechschwarz und verbrachte seine Zeit lieber abgesondert von allen in Bibliotheken oder in seinem Zimmer, beschäftigte sich mit Studien der Magie oder mit Poesie. Während Thor eher in die Fußstapfen des Allvaters zu treten schien, von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, hatte Loki eindeutig mehr von seiner Mutter davongetragen.  
  
Hogun hatte sich mit ernster Miene geweigert, den vergangenen Vorfall zu kommentieren, stand vermutlich aber treu an Thors Seite, sollte es darauf ankommen – er war nur intelligent genug, sich nicht in diesen Streit einzumischen. Volstagg hatte versucht, so zu tun, als würde er nicht zuhören und hatte stattdessen lieber weitergegessen. Und natürlich hatte Sif einen schneidenden Kommentar in Richtung Loki fallenlassen. Niemand wusste so recht, woher Sifs Antipathie gegen den jüngeren Sohn Odins gekommen war, wahrscheinlich am wenigsten sie selbst. Aber es beruhte offenbar auf Gegenseitigkeit. Thor zuliebe beherrschten sich beide Parteien für gewöhnlich, aber jetzt nutzte Sif die Vorlage, die ihr geboten wurde, solange sie noch konnte.   
  
Fandral selbst wusste noch nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Es lag ihm fern, sich in diesen brüderlichen Disput einzumischen und es sah auf den ersten Blick so aus, als wäre Lokis vergangene Aktion, sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln und Thor mit gezückten Dolchen anzuspringen, sehr verachtenswert… Aber Fandral erinnerte sich an ein Ereignis vor ein paar Tagen…   
  
_Niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, bei ihrer Rückkehr auf Wachen zu stoßen. Das stellte ein Problem dar, wenn man einmal bedachte, die sie sich gar nicht in diesem Teil des Palastes aufhalten durften…  
Fandral war ziemlich froh, dass der immer-ernste Hogun oder der immer-essende Volstagg sie nicht begleitet hatten. Die beiden waren kategorisch ausgeschlossen worden. Sie wären wohl auch nicht zu begeistert von der Idee gewesen, mit den Halbstarken und Thors kleinem Bruder einen Trip in verbotene Gefilde zu unternehmen.  
  „Und was jetzt?“, zischte Sif.  
Thors Gesicht sah aus, als könnte ihn nichts und niemand so schnell unterkriegen. Für gewöhnlich war dem auch wirklich so. „Ich habe da eine Idee. Loki...- Loki?“  
  „Nein“, ertönte es eisig irgendwo neben Fandral.  
Dieser fuhr erschrocken zur Seite, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.  
  „Lass dich überzeugen, Bruder~“  
Lokis Gestalt tauchte praktisch aus dem Nichts auf.  
Sif entließ daraufhin ein leicht abfälliges Zischen. „Hat ja nicht lange gedauert, bis du dich verborgen hast...“  
Thors jüngerer Bruder ignorierte den Stich in seine Richtung stur. „Wir spielen nicht ‚Holt Hilfe‘!“  
Doch im Grunde genommen schien Loki nie eine Chance gehabt zu haben. Wenn er sich auch störrisch wehrte, er wurde geflissentlich von Thor mit sich gezogen und er gab sich schließlich geschlagen – höchst widerwillig.  
Fandral tauschte einen unauffälligen Blick mit Sif. Sie schienen sich beide sicher zu sein, dass sie vielleicht nicht unbedingt herausfinden wollten, was „Holt Hilfe!“ sein sollte.  
  „Ich will das nicht machen! Es ist peinlich! Und schmerzhaft...“  
Thor ignorierte diesen Einwand und übertönte seinen Bruder bewusst. Er schleppte ebenjenen in Richtung der Wachen und schrie: „Bitte helft mir! Mein Bruder! Er...-“ Aber Thor machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Satz zu beenden. Sobald er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Wachen auf sich gezogen hatte, packte er seinen eigenen Bruder, hob ihn mit einer verboten aussehenden Leichtigkeit über den Kopf…   
...und schleuderte Loki im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gegen die beiden Wachen.  
Es hatte traurigerweise ein bisschen etwas von zwei Bowlingpins, die von der Kugel getroffen wurden, fand Fandral…_  
  
Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Sif das Spektakel gemocht hatte.   
Fandral wollte sich selbst nicht unbedingt aus dieser Gleichung herausnehmen, er hatte schließlich auch ein Lachen aufgesetzt und die Situation abgetan. Allerdings war ihm dann doch das elende Häufchen nicht entgangen, dass Loki nun einmal gewesen war, als er sich mit (möglicherweise vor Schmerz) verzogenem Gesicht selbst wieder auf die Beine gehievt hatte.  
Loki hatte seinen Bruder zwar wissen lassen, was er von dieser Aktion gehalten hatte, aber es schien nicht so, als habe Thor es sich zu Herzen genommen.  
Er war davon überzeugt, dass selbst Loki widerstandsfähiger war, als sich von so etwas ernsthaft verletzten zu lassen, aber Fandral hatte, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, so seine Zweifel, ob man so mit seinem kleinen Bruder um sich schmeißen sollte. Ob Gott oder nicht und außerdem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Fandral hatte das Gefühl, dieser kleine „Zwischenfall“ von heute Vormittag mit der Schlange könnte eine missglückte Racheaktion gewesen sein. Und jetzt schmollten beide Brüder auf ihre eigene Weise – Thor von seinen Freunden umringt und mit Bekräftigungen überhäuft und Loki in der Abgeschiedenheit, die er selbst zu bevorzugen schien. Fandral tat dieses Bild trotzdem ein bisschen leid.  
  
„Lasst uns reingehen. Es wird langsam spät.“   
Es stimmte. Die Abendsonne stand bereits wirklich tief am Zenit und das friedliche Gold verwandelte sich langsam in das Rot einer komplett untergehenden Sonne, das schon bald der nächtlichen Schwärze weichen würde.  
Also folgte er der Gruppe.  
  
Sie nahmen den Weg über die Gärten, um zurückzukommen. Auf diesem Wege blieb Fandrals Blick an einem der im Tiefsommer aufblühenden Beete hängen. Rosen. Saftige, in einem dunklen Grün gehaltene Blätter und Stiele, mit Dornen bestückt, aber im Schein der untergehenden Sonne golden glänzende, fast zur Gänze geöffnete Blüten. Irgendwie majestätisch. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an etwas.  
  
„Geht schon mal vor!“, rief er den Anderen zu und zückte vor einem der Beete einen Dolch, den er zur Selbstverteidigung an seinem Gürtel trug. Er hatte noch keinen richtigen Säbel, aber er würde in Bälde in den Stand der drei stärksten Krieger Asgards gehoben werden. Deshalb der Dolch. Hier reichte er vollkommen aus. „Ich komme nach.“  
„Was hast du vor?“ Er konnte das Stirnrunzeln quasi in Sifs Stimme hören.  
„Ich sagte doch: Ich komme später nach“, erinnerte Fandral gut gelaunt und fasste die am weitesten geöffnete Blüte vorsichtig am Stiel, schnitt sie am unteren Ende aus der Hecke.   
Die eine würde schon niemand vermissen, geschweige denn ihr Verschwinden überhaupt bemerken.  
„Ach, lass ihn, Sif. Vermutlich will der gute Fandral sie irgendeinem Mädchen schenken. Ich sag‘s euch, er wird noch mal ein richtiger Weiberheld!“ Volstaggs Lachen irritierte ihn in diesem Zusammenhang ein wenig.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er nicht an so etwas gedacht. Er hatte ja nicht einmal an ein Mädchen gedacht. Aber Fandral konnte hören, wie die Gruppe sich ohne ihn entfernte, also sah er keinen wirklichen Sinn darin, Volstagg noch einmal zu verbessern. Fandral hatte nichts gegen den Gedanken, später einmal ein „Weiberheld“ zu werden. Oder der Held irgendeines Geschlechts, wenn er schon einmal dabei war.   
  
Er beraubte die Rose auf seinem Weg zurück behutsam und unter Zuhilfenahme seines Dolches ihrer Dornen. Es fühlte sich zwar merkwürdig falsch an, dieser Pflanze ihre natürliche Verteidigung geradeheraus herunterzuschneiden, aber weder er selbst noch die Zielperson in seinem Kopf sollten sich an der Pflanze einen Schnitt zuziehen. Dann hätte er die ganze Situation glatt noch einmal verschlimmert.  
  
Der jüngere Sohn Odins saß noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Fandral gewandt auf derselben Mauer, hatte sich augenscheinlich kein einziges Stückchen bewegt.  
Tatsächlich erinnerte die Rose Fandral ein bisschen an Loki – von der Farbgebung allein her. Beide bevorzugten eine Mischung aus grünen und goldenen Akzenten und wo die Rose einmal Dornen gehabt hatte, hatte Loki noch immer seine spitze Zunge…   
  
Als Fandral nähertrat wurde ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst, warum Loki so bewegungslos dagesessen hatte und auch immer noch dasaß – weil es nicht wirklich Loki, sondern eine bloße Illusion war. Der Junge war auf diesem Feld begabt, lernte bei seiner Mutter und somit bei einer der Besten auf dem Gebiet. Aber seine Kräfte waren noch nicht zur Gänze ausgereift. Als Fandral einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, zerbrach die Illusion und gab den Blick auf nicht mehr als ein Kind frei, das die Arme ein wenig um sich selbst geschlungen hatte und zusammengesunken auf der ausgekühlten Steinmauer saß. Fandral glaubte sogar, ein winziges Schluchzen zu hören.  
  
Das war… nun ja. Es war unendlich traurig, ein (mehr oder minder unschuldiges...) Kind weinen zu sehen. Natürlich fraß dieses spezielle Kind öfter mal etwas aus, aber es weinen zu sehen bestätigte Fandrals Vermutung: Dass alles so aus dem Ruder lief, war niemals geplant gewesen. Der dumme Einfall eines Kindes.  
Also überbrückte Fandral die letzten paar Meter, streckte die Hand aus und klemmte die Rose hinter Lokis Ohr. Er hoffte wirklich, alle Dornen abgetrennt zu haben. Er drückte diesem todtraurigen Jungen für einen flüchtigen Moment die Lippen auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich in Windeseile zurückzog. „Er wird dir wieder vergeben.“  
Vielleicht reagierte Loki aus Perplexität nicht schnell genug. Es dauerte beachtlich lange, bis er zur Seite weg sprang. „Was machst du da?!“ Es war ein wenig mehr als ein bloßes Stammeln, aber Fandral hatte den Anderen sehr wohl überrumpelt.  
Er konnte gerade einfach nicht anders – er legte dem Jüngeren die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und lächelte ihn milde an. „An den Illusionen solltest du arbeiten. Du kannst sie nicht allzu lange aufrecht erhalten.“ Dann drehte er sich herum und entfernte sich lieber, bevor er Loki als Nächster zu etwas provozierte, das dieser im Anschluss bereuen würde.  
„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du nur für‘s Erste von meiner mentalen Liste gestrichen worden bist!“, wurde es Fandral hinterhergerufen.  
Er grinste ein wenig in sich hinein, aber das sah der Jüngere nicht. „Eine Hand wäscht die andere, Loki~“  
  


~*~

  
  
Festessen im Palast waren ermüdend. Für gewöhnlich genoss Loki es, als Mitglied der royalen Familie, derartig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und kostete es durchaus (aber bemüht unauffällig) aus. Aber seit einer ganzen Weile war sein Interesse, zum Wohle seiner eigenen Zukunft eine fälschliche aber überzeugende, gutmütige und höfliche Miene aufzusetzen, ziemlich getrübt worden. Er konnte es sogar genau benennen, wenn Loki auch noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, warum dem so war: Vater schien Thor in letzter Zeit klar zu bevorzugen.  
  
Unnötig sonderlich zu betonen, dass dieser Fakt Loki nicht nur beschäftigte, sondern ihn auch konstant reizte. „Silberzunge“ nannten Thors Freunde ihn. Er interessierte sich nicht dafür, deren Erwartungen zu entsprechen, und soweit es ihn wohl inzwischen betraf, konnte er sich die vergebene Liebesmüh sparen.   
  
Wenn das so weiterging, würde Thor es sein, der letztendlich den Thron nach Odin bestieg. Und natürlich würde Thor nicht sofort König werden – aber Loki sah trotzdem nicht viel Hoffnung für seinen Bruder, seine leichtfertige Lebensweise aufzugeben und ein besonnener und guter König zu werden. Was ganz Asgard am Ende vor ein Problem stellen würde, denn es gab keine Schwierigkeit, bei der sein Bruder es nicht vorzog, sie mit seinem Hammer zu „lösen“. Sofern das Kriege oder Schlachten betraf, war das ganz gut so, aber Thor fehlte es eindeutig an einem ganzen Berg an diplomatischem Geschick und Loki konnte einfach nicht begreifen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte, warum Vater das nicht zu sehen vermochte.   
  
Die Königsfamilie wurde an ihrem Tisch bei Festivitäten stets von den drei stärksten Kriegern umringt. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde der Begriff der Zahl „drei“ für Sif unnötig ausgedehnt. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ebenfalls zu Thors Freundeskreis gehörte. Sein eigener Platz war für gewöhnlich immer an der linken Seite seiner Mutter gewesen. So war es auch dieses Mal. Zu Friggas Rechten befand sich der Platz des Allvaters höchstpersönlich, und zu dessen Rechten Lokis Bruder. Links von Loki und rechts von Thor aus würde dann einer der drei Krieger oder Sif sitzen. Loki hätte auch mit Hogun Vorlieb genommen, denn der war angenehm ruhig und niemals zum Reden aufgelegt – eine Eigenschaft, mit der Loki mehr als gut leben konnte. Bei Sif war es ein Wunder, dass das Weib nicht versuchte, ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft anzuspucken, während Volstagg ihn wohl wahrhaftig (wenn auch aus Versehen und Infolge seines endlosen Geschmatzes und allgemeinen Gelages) beim Mit-vollem-Munde-sprechen anspucken würde…   
  
Dieses Mal hatte es Fandral getroffen.  
Während dieser ebenfalls ermüdend redselig sein konnte, so war er immer noch ein akzeptabler Sitznachbar. Loki würde sogar soweit gehen und sagen, dass dieser von Thors Freunden sich noch am zivilisiertesten Loki gegenüber verhielt.  
  
Und insgeheim hatte Loki diesen dummen Vorfall mit der Rose nie vergessen. Das ärgerte ihn mindestens genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass er in all den Jahren immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, was diese dämliche Gestik zu bedeuten hatte. Er war versucht, davon auszugehen, dass er damals in Fandrals Augen nur ein dummes, armseliges Kind gewesen war, aber dieser Gedanke kratzte so sehr an seinem vermutlich ungesund großen Ego, dass er ihn doch lieber verschob.   
  
Der Abend verlief ungefähr so glatt, wie Loki sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
Bis die Lobpreisungen begannen. Für Thor.  
Loki konnte förmlich spüren, wie er mit jedem weiteren Kompliment, das irgendjemand seinem Bruder machte, ein klitzekleines Stückchen weiter in seinem Stuhl hinuntersank. All dieses Eingeschmeichel von Familie, Freunden und Fremden gleichermaßen war mehr als aufreibend. Es zog unangenehm an seinen zum Reißen gespannten Nerven.  
Irgendwann wurde von links ein Krug mit einer sehr hochprozentig aussehenden Flüssigkeit in Lokis Sichtfeld geschoben.   
Er warf Fandral als Resultat einen wirklich mehr als skeptischen Blick zu.  
„Du solltest nicht so verbissen dreinblicken, ‚mein Prinz‘ “, erklärte Fandral betont.  
Loki biss sich auf die Zunge. War es wirklich derartig offensichtlich? Wie unangenehm.  
  
Er beäugte den Alkohol für einen winzigen Moment. Er verzichtete für gewöhnlich auf so etwas. Aber Fandral hatte vielleicht sogar recht, wenn sein Gemütszustand so verflucht gut für alle ersichtlich war. Als er sich unbeobachtet genug fühlte, griff er also nach dem Gefäß, setzte es flink an seinen Lippen an, nahm einen beachtlichen Schluck und setze den Krug genau so flink wieder ab, schob ihn in trockener Manier zu Fandral zurück.  
  
Der Alkohol brannte wirklich unangenehm in seiner Kehle, aber die darauffolgende Wärme war angenehmer als er gedacht hatte. Das hatte er unterschätzt.  
Loki konnte Fandrals erhobene Augenbraue aus dem Augenwinkel ganz genau sehen. „Wow! Langsam. Nicht so viel auf einmal.“ Ein Stirnrunzeln seitens Fandral folgte.  
„Hör auf, mich zu unterschätzen.“ Loki unterdrückte das Husten, obgleich der ungewohnt scharfen Flüssigkeit. Ein bisschen entglitt ihm trotzdem.  
„Würde mir nie einfallen, ‚mein Prinz‘, aber du hast dich ganz klar ein kleines bisschen übernommen, meinst du nicht?“  
Wenn Lokis Kehle nicht aufgrund des Alkohols kratzen würde, würde er schon längst einen Kommentar hervorgebracht haben. So aber schaffte er das nicht.  
Erst wurde ihm von links behutsam auf den Rücken geklopft. Irgendwann verwandelte sich das Tätscheln, um den Husten einzudämmen, in ein Kreise-in-Lokis-Rücken-reiben.  
  
„Es macht diese Farce drüben aber besser...“, murmelte Loki eher für sich und kümmerte sich bloß nicht wirklich darum, ob Fandral diese so unvorsichtig geäußerten Worte hören konnte oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich musste er damit rechnen, sein Verhalten in nächster Zeit wieder zu kaschieren, um diese Worte nicht in Bezug auf Thor bereuen zu müssen.   
  
Wer konnte denn schon sagen, ob Fandral diese so unvorsichtig geäußerten Worte irgendjemandem verraten würde?  
  
Als das Kreise-auf-seinem-Rücken-ziehen nicht aufhörte, konnte Loki gegen seinen Willen spüren, wie eine leichte Röte seine Wangen hochschoss. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum es jetzt so einfach war, die sonst so unerwünschte Nähe zuzulassen. Loki bezweifelte, dass es am Alkohol lag. Die Wirkung entfaltete sich für gewöhnlich nicht derartig schnell und schon gar nicht nach bloß einem, wenn auch ziemlich großzügigen Schluck.  
  
Die lindernde Bewegung auf Lokis Rücken stoppte, als er gar nicht mehr damit rechnete, aber stattdessen spürte er, dass Fandral sich unangenehm nah zu ihm herüberlehnte. Loki musterte den Anderen, vermutlich mit einiger Irritation, aus dem Augenwinkel. Die wahrscheinliche Röte in seinem Gesicht fiel ihm siedend heiß wieder ein und Loki versuchte, sich mit einer seiner Illusionen Abhilfe zu schaffen, es zumindest nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als würde er rot anlaufen, wie ein kleines Mädchen – was leider der Fall war.  
  
Und es war vollkommen erniedrigend. Fandral war schon immer ungestüm und verwegen gewesen, schon damals als der Andere ein Halbstarker gewesen war und Loki noch immer ein Kind. Jetzt, wo sie zumindest vom Äußerlichen her auf einer Altersstufe zu stehen schienen, war Fandral vollkommen zum Schürzenjäger geworden. Wobei er sich nicht nur auf traditionelle Schürzen beschränkte. Soweit Loki hatte beobachten können (und müssen, weil es so unglaublich offensichtlich war), bevorzugte Fandral zwar die Gesellschaft von Frauen, aber schrecke auch vor männlicher „Gesellschaft“ nicht zurück. Loki hatte ein paar bedienstete Weiber eines Wirtshauses einmal über Fandral sprechen hören. Sie hatten ihn „Dashing“ oder „Dash“ gerufen… Ein Spitzname, der je nach Sichtweise bestimmt zu dem gutaussehenden, blonden Mann passte – aber dennoch.  
  
Loki war zweitgeborener Prinz von Asgard und immer noch potentieller Thronfolger – keine einfache Küchenmagd, bei der Fandral erkunden durfte, was sich unter ihrem Rock befand…   
„Zu spät, mein Prinz. Ist das etwa Schamesröte, die ich da auf dem Gesicht der Silberzunge sehe?“  
  
Ebenjener schnaubte und versuchte, sich über diese Frechheit hinwegzusetzen, was auch immer in Fandral gefahren war. Genug war genug. Er riss sich zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf mit einem Mal nach links, gab sich die größte Mühe, Fandrals Blick unbeeindruckt zu erwidern und nicht so auszusehen, als würde es ihm etwas ausmachen, dass der Andere darauf bestand, diese Nähe einzuhalten, die Loki normalerweise so gar gefallen wollte. „Willst du deine Zeit nicht lieber darauf verschwenden, irgendeinem armen Küchenmädchen unter den Rock zu greifen?“, fragte Loki ein wenig unterkühlter als er es wirklich beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Endlich nahm Fandral Abstand ein, auch wenn es seltsamerweise nicht so befriedigend war, wie Loki gehofft hatte. Der Blonde sog scharf die Luft ein, sah sogar ein wenig verstimmt aus. „Du hast recht. Es war dumm von mir, dir die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nach der du so gedürstet hast. Würdest du mich entschuldigen? Ich habe meine Hand unter den Rock einer ‚armen Küchenmagd‘ zu schieben. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Prinz Loki.“  
  
Fandral war so schnell vom Tisch aufgestanden und davon gestampft, um sich der Menge in der Mitte des Raumes anzuschließen und demonstrativ auf ein paar der Frauen zuzugehen, dass Loki nicht einmal die Zeit hatte, sich einen geeigneten Kommentar zu überlegen. Loki hielt die Luft an und versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu platzen.  
Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stieß auch er sich resigniert vom Tisch ab, entschuldigte sich für den Rest des Abends bei seiner Mutter und spürte (zu seiner merkwürdigen Befriedigung), wie nicht nur ihr Blick ihm irritiert folgte, während Loki sich an die Freiheit stahl.  
  


~*~

  
  
Er lag bereits zwischen seinen Laken, als vor seinen Gemächern ein gewaltiger Lärm losbrach. Ein Lärm, der zur Folge hatte, dass Loki aus seinem Schlummer in seine sitzende Position fuhr und barfuß, in seiner Nachtwäsche, aus dem Bett stieg.  
Als er in die kurzweilige Stille lauschte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis weitere Klapper- und Schepperlaute ertönten.  
Loki spürte, wie einer seiner Dolche auf Abruf in der Innenfläche seiner rechten Hand auftauchte. Er packte den Griff fester, maskierte seine spärlich bekleidete Gestalt und schlich näher an seine Zimmertür heran. Glücklicherweise quietschte die Tür nicht, als er sie behutsam und bewusst langsam aufzog und…  
...seinen Dolch verschwinden ließ.   
  
Loki seufzte entnervt, als ihm die Alkohol-Fahne bereits auf diese kurze Distanz entgegenschlug. Fandral. Offensichtlich betrunken. Die nervtötenden Geräusche stammten auch von diesem der mächtigsten Krieger Asgards. Sein bereits geleertes Trinkgefäß war ihm entweder multiple Male aus der Hand gefallen oder Fandral hatte damit gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen – warum auch immer. Die Ideen eines betrunkenen Narren mussten für Loki wohl keinen Sinn ergeben.  
  
„Was machst du in diesem Teil des Palastes?“, zischte Loki den Anderen nur minder begeistert an.  
Wenn Fandral sich nicht zurücknehmen würde, würde es irgendwann die Wachen im nächsten Flur anlocken, die auf ihrer Runde allzu gemächlich von Zeit zu Zeit in dieser Passage vorbeischauten.  
Fandral kam förmlich nähergeschlurft, bis er direkt vor Loki stand, der sich rein aus Prinzip weigerte zurückzuweichen. In diesem Moment wurde Letzterem ihr Größenunterschied erst richtig bewusst. Natürlich war Loki nicht unbedingt schmächtig – er war schlank, jedoch großgewachsen. Aber Fandral war trotzdem um mindestens einen Kopf größer als Loki.  
„Wir sind wirklich keine Kinder mehr...“ Fandral klang, als würde ihm das erst jetzt so richtig aufgehen. Was dumm war. Natürlich waren sie keine Kinder mehr. Aus dieser Phase war Fandral sogar ein wenig schneller herausgewachsen als Loki (mit seinem leichten Altersunterschied zu Thor und seinen Freunden) das war.   
  
Loki wusste, er hätte jemanden wie zum Beispiel Volstagg schon lange angefahren und ihm die Tür glatt vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Er war nicht dumm. Er tat genau das jetzt nicht, weil hier der ungestüme „Dashing“ Fandral vor ihm stand. Und es fühlte sich nicht so unheilvoll oder seltsam oder falsch an, wie es das vielleicht eigentlich sollte. Bei jedem Anderen hätte dieselbe Situation sich womöglich sehr wohl unangenehm angefühlt.  
  
„Wie bitte?!“, hörte er sich selbst fragen.  
Fandral schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte ganz offensichtlich die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die ihn vielleicht gar nicht erst beschäftigen sollten. „Du warst so schnell von den Feierlichkeiten verschwunden, mein Prinz. Du hast verstimmt gewirkt.“ Er lehnte sich eher betrunken als irgendwie elegant gegen den Türrahmen, in dem Loki noch immer unbewegt stand.  
„Wieso interessiert dich, wann und wie ich Festlichkeiten verlasse?“, verlangte dieser zu wissen. Er konnte sich das nun wirklich nicht ausmalen.   
Es war auch keine Seltenheit, dass er sich früher entschuldigte. Spätestens wenn das exzessive Trinkgelage begann, suchte Loki nach den ersten Vorwänden, sich entschuldigen zu dürfen.  
„Hat es früher auch nicht. Allerdings wurde ich heute geradeheraus als Sexualverbrecher beleidigt, der wehrlose Mädchen gegen ihren Willen anfasst.“  
Loki verdrehte die Augen. „Du fasst sie vielleicht nicht gegen ihren Willen an, ‚Dash‘, aber du fasst sie an. Und ich habe nicht nur die Weiber gemeint.“  
„Ja… Das Problem ist, mein Prinz, du hast meine Gefühle wirklich verletzt.“  
„Ach, willst du die Tatsache bestreiten? Du holst dir also nicht eine nach der anderen in dein Bett?“  
„Nicht wenn ich jemanden Bestimmtes im Sinn habe, nein“, versicherte Fandral in der Zuversicht, die nur ein vernebelter Verstand ausstrahlen konnte.  
  
Noch bevor Loki ihm eine angemessene Antwort mitteilen konnte, griff dieser Trunkenbold nach seiner Hand, führte sie ungefragt zu seinem Mund hinauf und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel, grinste das Objekt seiner Begierde durch einen sichtlichen Alkoholschleier hindurch an. Jenes Objekt der Begierde versuchte, sein schneller (vielleicht aufgrund von Scham) schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren.  
  
Loki zog hastig seine Hand zurück und musste sich bemühen, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. „Leg dich in dein eigenes Bett zum Nächtigen, Dash. Das ist nur eine Phase. Wahrscheinlich im Suff. Die wird wieder vergehen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Phase ist“, erwiderte Fandral halsstarrig.   
„Ach so? Und wie kommst du auf diesen irrwitzigen Gedanken?! Warum fällt dir das erst jetzt ein, wo du mich im Nachthemd aus meinem Schlaf reißen musstest, betrunken auch noch!?“  
„Die Chancen stehen recht hoch, dass Thor allein einen von uns beiden köpfen würde, sollte er etwas Derartiges herausfinden. Noch höher stehen die Chancen, dass es sich bei diesem Einen um mich handeln würde. Denn du bist sein kostbarer, unschuldiger, kleiner Bruder und ich der Herzensbrecher, der den Prinzen von Asgard befleckt hätte.“  
  
Schritte ertönten auf dem Flur. Die Wachen. Loki verspürte den Willen, verhindern zu wollen, dass sie Fandral und ihn hier erblickten. Ein derartiges Bild könnte ein ganz schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen, wenn diese Neuigkeiten den Allvater erreichten. Dieses Mal war Loki sogar unschuldig an der ganzen Sache! Er verspürte ja noch nicht einmal ein allzu reges, sexuelles Interesse, so wie sein älterer Bruder (und offensichtlich Fandral) das tat.  
  
„So unschuldig nun auch wieder nicht – ich bin der Gott des Schabernacks. Und als solcher ist es mir offen gesagt ziemlich peinlich, darauf zu beharren, dass es trotzdem eine Phase ist. Geh. In. Dein. Eigenes. Bett. Meinetwegen such dir doch noch auf die letzte Minute eines der Küchenmädchen. Aber schlaf diesen Rausch aus. Aus deinem Mund kommt nichts als sinnbefreiter Unfug.“  
  
„Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass mir niemals aufgefallen ist, wie hübsch du geworden bist?“ Das betrunkene Lächeln verunsicherte Loki viel zu sehr.  
Ihm ging die Zeit aus. Er massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Fandral. Selbst wenn ich dir das abnehme, sollte dir doch klar sein, dass wir das gar nicht dürfen. Der Skandal allein.“  
„Jeder hat Affären.“  
„Wie du dich bestens auskennst, da du auch vor den Frauen Anderer nicht Halt machst...“, zischte Loki eher zerknirscht.  
„Würde der Allvater deine Mutter nicht lieben, mein Prinz, würden selbst diese Beiden Affären haben.“  
Loki blickte Fandral strafend an. „Da kommen Wachen. Du solltest wirklich gehen.“  
Doch Fandral schüttelte den Kopf, griff noch einmal nach Lokis Hand und verteilte von diesem Ausgangspunkt aus Küsse seinen Arm hinauf. „Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen.“  
Die Schritte der Wachen klangen bereits beachtlich laut. Sie mussten ganz in der Nähe sein.  
„Habe ich deinen Stolz so sehr beleidigt, dass du jetzt meinen Ruf ruinieren und mich mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit diskreditieren musst?!“, zischte Loki erbost.  
Er schubste Fandral ein wenig deutlicher von sich, aber als die glänzende Rüstung der ersten Wache am Flurende auftauchte, musste er umdenken. Widerwillig zog er den alkoholtollen Idioten in sein Gemach und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Für eine Weile lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz seiner Zimmertür. Loki hatte den insgeheimen (und peinlichen) Verdacht, dass sein Kopf möglicherweise wieder an roter Farbe gewonnen hatte, und das kühle Material an seiner Stirn war irgendwie eine Wohltat. Er würde das niemals vor Anwesenden und laut zugeben, aber vielleicht hatte ein winziger, naiver Teil seiner selbst seit der Sache mit dieser dummen Rose eine kleine Schwärmerei für den Älteren entwickelt – für diesen einen der engsten Freunde seines Bruders auch noch… Jedoch war es nichts weiter als das. Eine sinnlose, dumme Schwärmerei, die er stets mental dahin geschoben hatte, wo sie ihn nicht weiter belästigen würde.  
  
Er wollte diese Situation wirklich nicht weiter ausspielen. Besagter winziger Teil seiner selbst war durchaus neugierig, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, aber der Rest von ihm gab Loki zu verstehen, dass das ein idiotischer, naiver Gedanke war, dessen Verfolgung keinen Zweck erfüllte und sie beide in große Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, die es am Ende vielleicht nicht einmal wert waren.  
  
Jeweils rechts und links an seinem Brustkorb konnte er eine Hand spüren... beide wanderten nach einer kurzen Weile weiter nach unten, bis sie bei seinen Hüften angekommen waren. Nun, er hätte den Anderen jetzt mit einer Illusion in die Irre führen können. Er hätte ein Trugbild an seiner statt dort lassen und sich selbst ein wenig in Sicherheit bringen können. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, obwohl Loki daran hätte denken können, vielleicht sollen. Dann spürte er warmen Atem auf seiner Kehle und nicht wenig später ein Paar Lippen, das aber nicht weiter kam als flüchtig über die blasse Haut zu hauchen. Der Bart kitzelte ein wenig.  
  
Loki fuhr herum und verpasste Fandral einen reflexartigen Stoß. „Du bist geradezu nervtötend betrunken!“, fauchte er den Krieger an, während er nach den Wachen draußen lauschte und missmutig feststellte, dass die so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden würden.   
Nun, es war ohnehin nicht so, als plane Fandral, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, nicht wahr?  
Dieser zuckte bloß mit einem lauen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Schultern.  
Loki fuhr sich mit der Rechten über das eigene Gesicht. „Du hast es dir also zur Aufgabe gemacht bei deinen ‚Zielpersonen‘ zu schlafen. Welche heute Nacht ich wäre.“  
Fandral murmelte, ein wenig durch Lokis Gemach wankend und sich in betrunkener Neugierde umsehend, etwas Stures in der Richtung: „Nicht nur heute...“  
Er ignorierte diesen vagen Einwurf. „Fein. Aber komm nicht auf den Gedanken, dass ich mich von dir aus meinem Bett vertreiben lasse. Ich werde nicht in dem Sessel schlafen.“ Loki wies auf ebenjenen Sessel in der Ecke seines Gemachs in der Nähe des geräumigen Bettes.  
„Perfekt. Dann nehmen wir eben beide das Bett.“ Für die Feierlichkeit in Fandrals Ton würde Loki den Anderen am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen. Aber auf dieses Niveau würde er sich nicht hinablassen.   
Loki setzte ein Grinsen auf, das sich bereits sarkastisch anfühlte. „Wenn du mich heute Nacht anfasst, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich kastrieren, ‚Dash‘. Und jetzt leg dich schlafen. Ich bin müde.“  
  


~*~

  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Tages blendeten Fandral direkt durch seine noch immer geschlossenen Augen hindurch. Er ächzte auf und versuchte sein Gesicht vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Er war nicht zuhause. So viel konnte Fandral sich sofort zusammenreimen.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen das gleißende Licht, das von keinerlei Vorhängen aufgehalten wurde, an. Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich, zu seiner Schande, verschwitzt und stank vermutlich nach Ale und Met.   
Erst nach und nach wurde Fandral bewusst, dass sein Arm sich mehr oder minder gleichmäßig hob und senkte, auf etwas wohlig Warmen lag – vermutlich war es auch eher die Wärmequelle, die sich gemächlich und friedlich hob und senkte. Sein Gemächt sowie seine Brust wurden ebenfalls in eine vorzügliche Wärme gehüllt.  
Er riss die Augen auf, als die schockierenden Erinnerungen begannen, zu ihm zurückzukommen.  
Und beinahe hätte er bei diesem Anblick einen gewaltigen Satz nach hinten gemacht, von dem Fandral sich vermutlich sicher sein konnte, dass er deshalb aus dem Bett gefallen und auf seinem Hosenboden gelandet wäre… Dieses Gefühl, das ein Gemisch aus Scham, Freude und Aufregung war, war nicht auszuhalten.  
Der zweitgeborene Prinz von Asgard. Loki. Mit ihm unter den Laken und gefährlich nah mit dem Rücken an Fandral gedrückt.  
Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo er sich wahrscheinlich befand.  
  
Das schlechte Gewissen brannte sich trotz allem augenblicklich bei ihm ein. Loki war der Gott des Schabernacks und allein deswegen kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Trickster. Ihr Altersunterschied war nicht so gravierend und auf Asgard wäre es, selbst wenn er gravierender wäre, kein absoluter Skandal… Aber allen voran Thor würde Fandral köpfen, sollte er seinen jüngeren Bruder entehrt haben.  
  
Zu seinem Glück befreite ihn leicht peinliches Herumgewackel in den weichen, warmen Laken von seinem schlechten Gewissen. Loki trug ein relativ luftiges Nachtgewand, aber er selbst war noch offensichtlich bekleidet und bis auf sein zur Hälfte aufgeknöpftes Hemd schien nichts sonderlich aufsehenerregend oder anstößig – nun, wenn man davon absah, dass Fandral nach einer betrunkenen Nacht in den Gemächern des Prinzen aufgewacht war. Mit besagtem Prinzen in seinen Armen. Alles schien relativ unschuldig verlaufen zu sein und sie schienen bloß geschlafen zu haben. Nichts war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.  
  
Erneut überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen, obgleich der Tatsache, dass er dieses Nichts beinahe schade fand. Ja, Fandral war aufgefallen, dass Loki kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Das Kindliche war aus seinen Zügen gewichen und der Trickster hatte einen ordentlichen Wachstumsschub bekommen, war zu einem unglaublich schlanken, jungen Mann geworden, mit makelloser, blasser Haut, hohen Wangenknochen und eher außergewöhnlich grünen Augen. Loki war schon früher so manches Mal cleverer gewesen als eigentlich gut für ihn war und von dieser Intelligenz hatte er über die Jahre nichts verloren. Er war attraktiv und gebildet. Aber er war immer noch einer der Prinzen von Asgard, keine einfache Dienstmagd, die er berühren konnte, wenn es ihm beliebte, die solche Avancen mit einem verzückten Kichern erwidern würde.  
  
Dem Alkohol war dies geschuldet. Dem Alkohol und des Prinzen gefährlich scharfe Zunge. Fandral hätte sich eigentlich denken müssen, dass man sich bei Loki mit nichts festlegen konnte, aber er hatte den Fehler trotzdem begangen, war auf die Röte auf dem hübschen Gesicht hereingefallen. Und dann hatte Loki plötzlich ganz anders reagiert, als geplant oder erwartet, und Fandral hatte sich gekränkt obgleich der Worte des Lügenprinzen gefühlt.   
  
Er hatte sich daraufhin unter das Volk gemischt, da Loki klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht wünschte, Fandral auch nur als Freund an seiner Seite zu akzeptieren, dass Loki nach wie vor lieber allein sein wollte als in Gesellschaft. Fandral hingegen hatte relativ schnell die Gesellschaft der Frauen gesucht, vielleicht sogar um sich abzulenken. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten hatte können, wie Loki aufgestanden und gegangen war – natürlich nicht, ohne sich bei der Allmutter abzumelden.  
  
Fandral nahm an, Frigga hatte ein wenig von dem Austausch zwischen ihnen beiden mitbekommen, denn Loki war aus dem großen Saal gestakt, hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seine Wut großartig zu verbergen, und Friggas aufmerksamer Blick hatte augenblicklich Fandral gestreift, begleitet von einer neugierig hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Fandral hatte versucht, entschuldigend zu lächeln.  
  
Der Blonde hob beschämt den Arm und rollte sich so bewegungslos wie möglich aus dem Bett heraus. Er konnte und wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Bediensteten ihn hier sahen und begannen zu reden. Er richtete seine Kleider betont lautlos und schlich zu dem Balkon hinüber, der an das Prinzengemach angrenzte. Ohne weitere Zeit oder Gedanken an diese doch recht wohlige Nacht zu verschwenden, schwang Fandral sich über das Geländer und begann seinen Abstieg von da an.  
  


~*~

  
  
Als eine Rose mit strahlend goldenen Blütenblättern vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete, hob Loki den skeptischen Blick von den Buchseiten, auf denen dieser gerade noch geheftet hatte.  
  
Die Bibliothek des Palastes war einladend groß und mit allerlei literarischen Kunstwerken bestückt. Trotzdem fand man sich an diesem Ort nur allzu selten in Gesellschaft wieder. Die meisten Asen verkörperten das klischeehafte Bild eines typischen Kriegervölkchens, das seine Zeit gern in Tavernen verbrachte. Die meisten hatten kein Interesse an Poesie und anderen Formen der Lyrik. Loki kam hierher, um allein zu sein, wenn ihn die Wände seiner eigenen Gemächer erdrückten, er aber ganz sicher nicht den Drang danach verspürte, die Gesellschaft seines Bruders zu suchen. Den Wunsch danach verspürte er inzwischen nur allzu selten.  
  
Auch jetzt gerade war er nicht begeistert, obgleich der Aussicht auf Gesellschaft, aber gleichermaßen war er neugierig aufgrund der Pflanze die derjenige, der sich von hinten an seine sitzende Gestalt herangeschlichen hatte, vor ihm auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.  
Loki hatte da diese seichte Vermutung, um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handeln könnte, die sich bestätigte, als jener die Stimme hob: „Mein Verhalten nach den Festlichkeiten kürzlich tut mir leid.“  
  
Er sandte Fandral einen eisig-skeptischen Blick und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, würdigte die Rose daneben absichtlich keines Blickes. „Dann nehme ich an, du bist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass deine Phase vorbei ist, ‚Dash‘?“ Loki wusste, dass er vermutlich aussah wie jemand, der sich große Mühe gab, nicht einmal richtig zuzuhören. Gut so. Genau so wollte er aussehen, musste wahrscheinlich so aussehen, wenn er sich nicht vor diesem Freund seines Bruders blamieren wollte.  
  
Nicht auszudenken, was für Sticheleien er sich aussetzen würde müssen, wenn Fandral diese peinliche Schwärmerei bemerken würde – Fandral, der seine Bettgefährten wechselte wie seine Unterwäsche…   
  
„Nein, mein Prinz...“, antwortete er jedoch. Der Stuhl neben Loki wurde, zu dessen Überraschung, zurückgezogen und wenig später konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehmen, wie Fandral sich kurzerhand daraufplumpsen ließ. Loki war nicht vollständig sicher, ob er einfach versuchen sollte, das zu ignorieren, oder ob er aktiv Abstand zwischen Fandral und sich bringen sollte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das keine Phase ist.“  
  
„Da warst du allerdings auch betrunken“, erwähnte Loki unbeeindruckt.  
Er konnte auch Fandrals Grinsen aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. „Jetzt bin ich sicher nicht betrunken. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wüsste ich einen Weg, wie du sicherstellen kannst, dass in den letzten Stunden kein Tropfen Alkohol meine Lippen oder Zunge berührt hat!“  
  
Betont langsam, sah Loki von dem Gedichtband auf und drehte den Kopf. Er war ein bisschen zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu verhindern, dass sein Kopf vollkommen rot anlief, oder zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass Fandral, direkt neben ihm, es nicht mitbekam. Daher sah sein Gesichtsausdruck vermutlich lange nicht so unterkühlt aus, wie er ihn gerne gehabt hätte, als er sagte: „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wieso du nicht öfter Drinks für deine Frechheiten ins Gesicht geschüttet bekommst...“  
  
Fandral zuckte unschuldig die Schultern. „Du hast selbst gesagt, du wolltest nicht umworben werden wie die Frauen und Männer, die ich in den Tavernen treffe. Also habe ich mich für eine direktere Herangehensweise entschieden als jene schüchternen Versuche, die ich bei ihnen unternehme.“  
Loki hob eine Augenbraue, um den innerlichen Schock zu verbergen. „Ist es das, was du hier tust? Mich umwerben?“  
„Was ist denn daran so unverständlich?“, fragte Fandral mit diesem geradezu quälend unerschütterlichen, breiten Lächeln.  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig.“ Er wandte sich von dem blonden Krieger ab und wollte aufstehen, rechnete schon mit irgendeinem hirnlosen Spruch, der die Aussage beinhaltete, nichts von seiner eigenen Medizin vertragen zu können.  
Doch eine Hand hielt ihn sanft aber bestimmt am Handgelenk davon ab, sich weiter zu entfernen, und zog Loki in den Stuhl zurück.   
Fandral umschloss Lokis rechte Hand mit seiner eigenen, führte sie an seine Lippen, wie schon Tage zuvor. „Ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ich glaube, du unterschätzt die Wirkung, die du auf Andere hast.“  
„Tue ich nicht.“ Loki bemühte sich wirklich nach Kräften, den verbitterten Tonfall aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Wer wusste überhaupt, was ihn geritten hatte, nicht einfach den Mund darüber zu halten? „Für gewöhnlich interessieren die Anderen sich nicht auf diese Weise für mich. Oder sind hinter meinem Bruder her...“  
„Nun, das ist Pech für die Anderen – und Glück für mich, oder?“  
  
Loki war ausnahmsweise nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass Fandral sich näherbeugen und die Lippen auf seine legen würde. Wäre er auch nur ein kleines bisschen vorbereitet gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich trotzdem relativ ungeschickt und vor Schreck aus seinem Stuhl gefallen, wäre vielleicht, zu seinem Leidwesen, nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, sich rechtzeitig mit Trugbildern oder anderen Tricks aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Eigentlich erschien ihm sein Unvermögen aber ausnahmsweise gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er schwitzte und sein Herz pochte, als würde er einen Marathon laufen, aber dem war nicht aufgrund von körperlicher Anstrengung so – das war den Lippen und leicht kitzelnden Barthaaren des Anderen geschuldet, die sich sehr viel weicher anfühlten als Loki vermutet hätte.  
  
Und die sich viel zu schnell wieder zurückzogen. Fandral musterte ihn aufmerksam, als wolle er sicherstellen, nicht doch einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch das Anständigste, dass der Krieger jetzt tun konnte, denn obgleich es Loki selbst egal war – das gerade eben war sein erster Kuss gewesen. Und er war so unschuldig gewesen, wie ein erster Kuss vermutlich sein sollte. Loki schämte sich nicht dafür, so relativ lange „ungeküsst“ verblieben zu sein, schließlich hatte es stets Dinge gegeben, denen er mehr Bedeutung zugemessen hatte…  
  
Aber nachdem er diese Aktivität jetzt schon einmal mit anfänglichem Widerwillen ausprobiert hatte, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, das noch einmal zu tun. Also bemühte er sich um einen undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck und jagte dem überraschten Fandral hinterher, ließ ihre Lippen noch einmal aufgeregt kollidieren. Vermutlich ging er ziemlich ungeschickt vor, es würde Loki zumindest nicht überraschen. Das war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er die Kontrolle insgeheim nur zu gerne an seinen Partner abgab.  
  


~*~

  
  
Er drängte sich geradezu fieberhaft in die warme Enge, die sein royaler Geliebter war. Obwohl das lüstern geflüsterte, bis atemlos geächzte „Dash“ sein Herz wie auch seine Körpermitte deutlich anzutreiben schien, wusste er, dass er seinen Höhepunkt nur allzu bald erreichen würde. Und wenn Fandral Lokis Hände bewusst wahrnahm, die sich fahrig an seiner nackten Schulter oder in seinem Haar verkrallten, hatte er die seichte Idee, dass es dem Prinzen gar nicht so unähnlich ging.  
  
Also ließ er die Spielchen Spielchen sein und stieß absichtlich heftig in die Stelle hinein, von der er bereits seit Langem wusste, dass sie seinen Geliebten zum Schreien brachte.  
  
Als Lokis Rechte sich krampfhaft in die Bettwäsche unter ihm vergrub und feine, längliche Striemen sich über der blassen Haut auf seinem Bauch verteilten, die Porzellanhaut benetzten, nahm Fandral das als Zeichen, seinen eigenen Orgasmus auszureiten und sich tief in dem Anderen zu ergießen. Er ließ sich direkt über Loki nieder und verteilte eine Reihe von Küssen auf dem Hals des Anderen. Fandral war jedes Mal insgeheim zufrieden mit sich selbst, wenn er die beschleunigte Atmung des Jüngeren mit seinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
  
Er richtete sich nach einer Weile, in der sie schwer atmend in der Stille gelegen hatten, auf und fuhr durch die weichen schwarzen Haare. „Zeit für mich, mich rar zu machen, Trickster. Es ist schon recht spät und morgen ist ein großer Tag.“  
Fandral rutschte an die Kante des großzügigen Bettes, das der zweitgeborene Prinz von Asgard sein Schlafreich nannte, und griff nach seinem Hemd. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, es sich auch nur überzuziehen, denn er wurde mit einem kurzen, strammen Ruck zurück nach hinten gezogen.   
Und wer war er schon, sich gegen die Wünsche seines Prinzen zu wehren? Er machte sich keine großen Mühen, dagegen anzukämpfen, sondern landete lieber auf seinem Rücken und starrte in die grünen Augen seines Geliebten. „Oh? Sind wir bereit, die Leute erfahren zu lassen, dass ich dich alle paar Nächte regelmäßig entehre?“, scherzte Fandral nichtsahnend.  
„Sei nicht albern. Bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Ich… will jetzt nicht allein sein. Nicht mit der Aussicht auf Morgen“, gestand Loki zerknirscht.  
Und allein weil der Lügenprinz ausnahmsweise den Eindruck machte, ehrlich eine Schwäche zugegeben zu haben, war Fandral gewillt, sich wieder zurück unter die Laken gleiten zu lassen und den Anderen an sich zu ziehen. „Thors Krönung...“, murmelte er. „Was spricht dagegen?“  
Der Trickster hatte bereits damit begonnen, sanfte, zufriedene Küssen auf Fandrals nackter Brust zu verteilen. Wie üblich war Loki viel zahmer, wenn man ihm seinen Willen gab. Jetzt aber hielt er inne, um Fandral schwach anzufauchen: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“  
  
Fandral hatte immer gewusst, dass das ein schwieriges Thema war, das man besser nur allzu vorsichtig behandelte und am besten gar nicht. Deshalb hatte Fandral niemals näher nachgefragt. Es hatte sich nie wirklich angefühlt, als wäre das erlaubt. Jetzt aber sollte er wohl besser seine Chance nutzen, denn der seltene Moment, in dem Loki von sich aus dazu bereit war, war angerückt. „Wirklich, mein Geliebter, mein Hübscher, mein Schatz… Was spricht dagegen?“ Fandral hatte die berechtigte Sorge, zu dick aufgetragen zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite schien etwas Derartiges Loki noch nie gestört zu haben. Er badete geradezu in jedem Lob, das er von Zeit zu Zeit erntete.  
  
Loki stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah Fandral strafend an. „Dash. Er ist nicht bereit.“  
„Er wird doch nicht sofort zum König.“  
„Nein, aber wenn er so weitermacht, wird er auch dann nicht bereit sein, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen und Vater von uns gegangen ist.“ Loki ließ sich in entrüsteter Manier gegen Fandrals Brust sinken. Seine Finger tanzten frustriert wie nachdenklich darauf herum.  
Er nahm Lokis hübsches Gesicht in die Hände und platzierte einen liebevollen Kuss auf dessen Lippen. „Du sorgst dich. Das war ja zu erwarten. Aber du musst auch ein bisschen Vertrauen in deinen Bruder haben. Und in den Allvater. Odin wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, selbst wenn sie dir nicht gefallen sollten~“  
Loki verzog die Lippen zu einem schneidenden, humorlosen Grinsen. „Du solltest froh sein, dass du mich glücklich machst. Dir sei also nur deshalb erlaubt, mit mir derartig über dieses Thema zu reden!“ Der Trickster vollführte eine dramatische Geste und sank in die Kissen zurück.  
Fandral schmunzelte und strich mit dem Daumen über die Wange seines Geliebten. „Wir werden uns morgen einfach vor dem Thron aufstellen, die Zeremonie freudig lächelnd und mit aller verfügbaren Anmut (dieser Part richtet sich an dich, mein Hübscher) hinter uns bringen...-“  
„...nicht zu vergessen Thors anschließendes und sehr nervtötendes Geprahle, das unzweifelhaft folgen wird...“  
  
„...einschließlich das...“, ließ Fandral sich nicht beirren, „und am Ende des Tages wird sich nichts geändert haben. Wir werden immer noch alle dieselben sein und werden uns erst in vielen, entfernten Jahren darüber Sorgen machen müssen. Der Allvater wird noch lange nicht sterben und bis dieser traurige Tag uns erreicht, wird selbst Thor erkannt haben, dass er nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand kann – oder mit seinem Hammer.“  
  
„Wollen wir‘s hoffen“, sagte Loki bloß kryptisch und schmiegte sich näher an Fandral heran, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen quittierte.   
„Also...“, sagte er nach einer Weile, in der sie beide in komfortabler Stille in den Armen des jeweils Anderen gelegen hatten, „dir ist bewusst, dass ich dann morgen früh bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen Reißaus nehmen muss?“  
„Das ist ja wohl kaum meine Schuld. Ich sagte dir schon unzählige Male, dass du dich nicht immer über meinen Balkon hinein und hinausschleichen musst. Ich sehe wirklich nicht, warum ich nicht einfach eine Nacht bei dir verbringen sollte. Es wäre für mich einfacher, unbemerkt zu verschwinden und wieder zurückzukehren.“  
Fandral verlagerte sein Gewicht unbehaglich. „Aber meine Behausung ist klein und kein Vergleich zu allem, an das du vielleicht gewöhnt sein könntest...“  
„Und ich habe dir auch schon des Öfteren gesagt, dass mir das tatsächlich nichts ausmacht. Aber da du ein sturer Bock bist, wirst du wohl damit leben müssen, dich früh morgens aus dem Palast zu schleichen, wie eine gewöhnliche Straßenschlampe~“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Trickster.“  
  


~*~

  
  
Fandral beobachtete, wie Loki in Ketten vor den Thron geführt wurde. Sogar ein eher schmachvolles, schweres Halsband hatten sie um diesen schmalen Hals herumgezwungen. Ein bisschen wie ein Tier und daher ziemlich unrühmlich, wenn man die Wachen auch nicht dafür verlachen sollte. Was Loki auf Midgard angerichtet haben sollte, rechtfertigte diese Behandlung... Das Metall rasselte strafend mit jedem Schritt, den der Trickster tat, und entweder Loki hatte ihn nicht gesehen oder Fandral war seinem früheren Geliebten schlicht egal…   
  
Loki hatte sich verändert. Und Fandral dachte nicht an die samtig dunklen Haare, die jetzt etwas länger und widerspenstiger aussahen, oder von dem Schalk, der jetzt viel öfter ganz offen in den grünen Augen lag. Es blieb ohnehin herauszufinden, ob Loki nur etwas hervorgeholt hatte, das schon immer in ihm, bloß gut vor Anderen weggeschlossen, dagewesen war.  
  
Jeder Andere würde vermutlich humorlos auflachen, würde Fandral versuchen, es ihnen zu erzählen, aber Loki war einmal so unschuldig gewesen, war bei seinem ersten Kuss, den Fandral ihm gestohlen hatte, errötet wie ein schüchternes Mädchen und hatte es tatsächlich fertiggebracht, Fandral dazu zu überreden, mit dem Sex zu warten. Keine Frauengeschichten mehr, zumindest keine wirklichen. Um den Schein zu wahren, hatte er in Tavernen weiterhin stets geflirtet… Aber er hatte die Mädchen danach fortwährend weggeschickt – weil er Loki gewollt hatte, es ihm ernst mit dem jungen Prinzen gewesen war.  
  
Diese Person jetzt so vor sich zu sehen, so verwundet und krampfhaft stolz… Fandral hatte die Geschichten gehört. Und dieses Bild vor ihm damit in Verbindung zu bringen, würde ihm womöglich das Herz brechen, wenn er sich das Schauspiel weiter selbst antat.   
Also schlüpfte er durch die vielen Schaulustigen hindurch, drängte sich an ihnen vorbei und atmete die vom Sommer geschwängerte Luft draußen vor dem Palast gierig ein. Er wäre dort drinnen beinahe erstickt…   
  


~*~

  
  
„Bist du anstelle meines Bruders hergekommen? Weil er sich dafür schämt, hier herunterzukommen?“  
„Thor hat mich nicht geschickt.“  
„Also hat er keinen Kopf für seinen gefangenen Bruder und treibt sich lieber mit seiner Sterblichen herum. Großartig.“  
„So ‚gefangen‘ siehst du mir auch wieder nicht aus...“, bemerkte Fandral leichthin mit Blick auf all die Bücher und die Möbel innerhalb Lokis Zelle, die dieser definitiv seiner Adoptivmutter zu verdanken hatte und die andere Gefangene nicht bekommen hatten.  
„Wenn du nicht auf Befehl meines Bruders hergekommen bist, weswegen bist du dann hier? Sag schon…“  
„Loki, ich habe dich tot gewähnt. Wir alle haben das“, begann Fandral langsam.  
  
Schon wieder geisterte dieses Grinsen, das beachtlich oft auftrat, seit Loki wieder zurück auf Asgard war, über die blassen Gesichtszüge. Fandral würde dieses Grinsen wahrscheinlich noch hassen lernen, wenn das so weiterging. „Bist du hier, um mir zu erzählen, wer alles ein paar Tränchen für mich vergossen hat? Etwa jemand absolut Unerwartetes...? Oder möchtest du mir einfach nur ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden?“  
  
„Nein.“ Fandral trat an die Stufen vor Lokis Zelle heran. „Und bevor du fragst: Ich bin auch nicht hier, um mich an deinem Elend zu laben oder dich anzustarren, weil ich jetzt weiß, dass du ein Frostriese bist und ich von dir glauben könnte, dass du jetzt ein Monster bist. Oder was auch immer dir sonst noch einfallen könnte.“  
„Was willst du dann?“ Loki schien die Geduld zu verlieren. Er hatte es ja schließlich noch nie leiden können, wenn jemand seine dramatischen Darbietungen unterband.  
„Ich will es verstehen… Es heißt, du hättest versucht, Midgard zu versklaven, tausende bei diesem Unterfangen getötet.“  
Loki verdrehte die Augen. „Also doch das schlechte Gewissen.“  
  
Fandral ignorierte den Einwurf, denn darauf war er wirklich nicht aus: „Ich hätte es noch eher verstanden, wenn du versucht hättest, Asgard auf diese Weise an dich zu reißen, Trickster. Aber Midgard? Ich glaube, den Thron von Asgard hast du nicht einmal richtig gewollt, bis Thor verbannt worden ist und all das richtig bei dir angekommen ist. Herrschen, das nehme ich dir ab, aber die Erde? Und dann auch noch Massenmord? Worüber hättest du dann am Ende ‚geherrscht‘? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das wirkt nicht nach dir.“  
  
„Und du glaubst, mich so ausnahmslos zu durchschauen? Sogar noch vor Thor, der mich immerhin schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennt?“ Loki trat nun seinerseits näher an das Kraftfeld heran, das sie beide trennte.  
  
„Thor fühlt sich von dir verraten und wähnt sich bestätigt, weil du dich absichtlich verhältst, wie ein Arschloch, Loki. Außerdem ist er wirklich um seine Sterbliche besorgt und verdrängt alles andere.“ Er erklomm die paar Stufen, bis er direkt vor dem Kraftfeld stand. Er konnte das sanfte, elektrisierende Britzeln fühlen, so nah stand er vor dieser Scheibe, die nicht weichen würde, egal, was er anstellte. „Liebe kann einem schon mal die Sicht vernebeln...“  
  
Loki ließ nicht zu, dass man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, was er bei dem Stichwort „Liebe“ dachte.   
  
Fandral hob den linken Arm. „Wenn ich mich irre, dann ist das ein Fehler meinerseits, verzeih. Dann habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. Die Sache ist die: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich irre.“ Er bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor, der bald folgen würde. Was er empfand, musste (merkwürdigerweise) wahre Liebe sein. Oder bodenlose Dummheit. Oder beides. Sehr wahrscheinlich beides.  
  
„Das würde ich sein lassen, Dash. Nur weil das Kraftfeld keine äußeren Schäden hinterlässt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es die angenehmste Erfahrung der Welt ist. Sehr viel eher das Gegenteil sogar!“, warnte Loki beinahe offensichtlich alarmiert.  
„Dann sag mir die Wahrheit.“  
„Nein.“  
  
Fandral legte seine Hand ins sprichwörtliche Feuer. Sobald seine Handfläche das Kraftfeld berührte, hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde in Flammen stehen, während sie gleichzeitig vom Blitz erfasst wurde – aber nur die Hand. Der Schmerz wanderte nicht wirklich weiter, zog unerträglich bis in seinen Ellbogen hinein. Er verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, das übelerregende Zittern zu unterdrücken, das den Schocks geschuldet war, die die verfluchte Barriere an ihn abgab.  
  
Gerade, als ihm erste Zweifel kamen, ob er nicht doch so naiv und dumm gewesen war, wie ihm wahrscheinlich alle hätten weismachen wollen, hätten sie gewusst, mit wem er jahrelang das Bett (und irgendwann auch sein Herz) geteilt hatte, spürte Fandral zusätzlich zu dem Schmerz einen Druck von der anderen Seite der Barriere aus. Und dann ebbte der Schmerz ab, nach und nach. Verwundert starrte Fandral auf die Hand auf der anderen Seite hinab, die nur zu Loki gehören konnte.  
  
„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte es dir nicht sagen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast tiefer gegraben als alle Anderen, die zufrieden damit sind, das Monster in mir zu sehen. Aber ich fürchte, das hier ist das Ende der Geschichte für dich.“  
Langsam, ganz langsam stießen ihre Hände durch das britzelnde Gefängnis hervor, trafen sich in der Mitte und verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander. Fandral versuchte, die Hand seines Geliebten zu fühlen, aber seine eigene war so schrecklich taub, dass er nicht mal den kleinen Finger rühren konnte.  
„Das hier ist bloß einer deiner Tricks, nicht wahr? Wir berühren uns eigentlich gar nicht.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, seufzte Loki, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Tatsache der Welt. „Wäre das so simpel, könnte ich schließlich einfach hinausspazieren. Wenn mir das auch gefallen würde, dieses Kraftfeld ist nicht umsonst da.“  
„Man hat dich aus Gründen eingesperrt“, erinnerte Fandral ernster als gewohnt und wünschte sich, er könnte die Arme um den Anderen schlingen, ihn an sich drücken, die Nase in den samtschwarzen Haaren vergraben. „Und dein Bruder wird dich schon bald wieder herausholen…“, seufzte er schlussendlich.  
Da lag der Schalk wieder in den grünen Augen und Loki legte den Kopf seicht schief.  
„Mit Thors Erdenfrau stimmt etwas nicht“, gab Fandral sich widerwillig geschlagen, „er plant, sie fortzubringen, glaube ich. Aber der Allvater hat den Bifröst schließen lassen. Thor wird dich brauchen, um einen Weg aus Asgard hinaus zu finden.“  
„In diesem Falle sollte ich wohl zumindest dir gegenüber erwähnen, dass ich jede Chance zu fliehen nutzen werde, sobald sie sich ergibt. Ich kann nicht hier gefangen verbleiben, Dash. Ich bin kein Vogel, den man hinter goldenen Gitterstäben festhält, damit er nach und nach das Fliegen verlernt.“  
„Du willst Asgard also verlassen.“ Die Unterstellung, das Loki bereit war, damit auch ihn für immer zu verlassen, sparte Fandral sich großzügig. So viel war offensichtlich.  
Das Urteil, das dem Trickster auferlegt worden war, war eindeutig: Gefangenschaft bis an sein Lebensende. Sollte Loki also jemals wieder einen Fuß auf Asen-Boden setzen, würde er automatisch wieder in einer Zelle verenden – wahrscheinlich in einer noch viel besser gesicherten. Also würde Loki für immer verschwinden müssen.  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso“, wiederholte Loki. So langsam beschlich Fandral das Gefühl, dass dieses furchtbare Grinsen nichts weiter als ein bloßer Schutzmechanismus war, damit er Lokis wahre Gefühle nicht würde erraten können. Der Trickster zog Fandrals Hand durch das Kraftfeld hindurch und presste sie an seine Brust. Dass Fandral währenddessen keine Schmerzen verspürte, konnte er nur der Tatsache verdanken, dass das hier vermutlich nicht wirklich passierte. „Sorge dich nicht um mich, Geliebter, wenn ich anschließend einfach fort bin...“  
  
Geliebter.  
Fandral verfluchte sich und seine eigenen Gefühle dafür, nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht vollständig gegen diese silberne Zunge gefeit zu sein.  
  
Eine kühle Hand landete auf seiner rechten Wange und als Fandral die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er inmitten von Lokis Zelle. Definitiv bloß ein Trugbild, aber eines das sich so verdammt real anfühlte… Sie gingen in nur wenigen Sekunden dazu über, fieberhaft die Lippen aufeinanderzupressen und Fandral verlor keinerlei Zeit, seinen Geliebten gierig näher an sich heranzudrücken. Wahrscheinlich stand er in Wahrheit noch immer vor dieser Barriere und blamierte sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Fandral hoffte inständig, dass keine Wachen einen Blick riskierten, denn sonst hätte die Tatsache, dass er sich hier hinunter geschlichen hatte, sich nicht nur für ihn selbst gelohnt…   
  
Sein Partner ließ es nicht zu viel mehr kommen. Als sie sich trennten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, rieb Loki ihm über die Wange und sagte mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck: „Du solltest jetzt gehen, sonst wirst du deinen Arm über die nächste Woche nicht mehr fühlen...“  
Als Fandral die Augen wahrhaftig wieder öffnete, stand er weit außerhalb des Zellentraktes, war außer Atem und spürte außer einem sengenden Schmerz wirklich seine eigene Hand nicht mehr.   
„Ich liebe dich.“  
  


~*~

  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange. Die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen und Frigga war Malekith zum Opfer gefallen.   
Thor suchte ihn schon bald auf, um Fandral von seinem Plan zu unterrichten.  
  
Und vielleicht warnte er Thor vor Lokis sehr möglichem Verrat, weil er noch immer selbst verletzt war. Aber zum Großteil war Fandral sich sicher, dass er die Worte sagte, weil er Thor davon abbringen wollte, seinem Bruder die Freiheit zu gewähren, selbst wenn dieser glaubte, dass es nur von temporärer Natur wäre. Bliebe Loki eingesperrt, bliebe er wenigstens in Fandrals Nähe…  
  
„Er wird dich verraten!“  
„Er wird es versuchen.“  
  


~*~

  
  
„Wie ich feststelle, hast du während deiner Zeit im Kerker nichts von deiner Anmut eingebüßt, Loki~“  
Vielleicht hatte er ein bisschen zu gehässig gelacht, als ebenjener in das kleinere Schiff geplumpst war, in dem Fandral schon auf die drei blinden Passagiere gewartet hatte. Denn als Loki sich (wahrhaftig anmutig) aufrichtete, ignorierte der Trickster ihn zunächst, bis auf einen einzigen, flüchtigen Seitenblick.  
Natürlich waren Thor und die Sterbliche aber auch direkt nachgefolgt.   
  
Jeder deiner Freunde äußert mir gegenüber Morddrohungen, falls ich meinen Bruder hintergehe, und was tust du? Du flirtest! Verdammt, ich liebe dich wirklich, flüsterte eine Stimme in Fandrals Ohr, die logistisch gesehen nicht zu Loki gehören konnte, es aber trotzdem sehr wohl tat, und ließ sein Herz höherschlagen. Wenigstens fühlte sich all das hier nicht nach einem bitteren Abschied an. Loki war schon immer ein Meister darin gewesen, die Dinge anders aussehen zu lassen als sie waren.  
  
Vielleicht war es deshalb für Fandral so einfach, mit einem trockenen „Für Asgard“ von Bord zu gehen, um sich aufzumachen, seine eigenen Kameraden zu verprügeln... „Nichts gegen euch, Männer!“  
  


~*~

  
  
Die gewaltigen Türen des ausnahmslos großen Schlafgemachs öffneten und schlossen sich in einer langsamen, aber fließenden Bewegung. Es wies darauf hin, dass genau eine Person die privaten Gemächer des Allvaters betreten hatte. Es war auch nur ein einziges Paar Schritte, das sich gemächlich näherte.  
„Ich habe Besuch weder erwartet, noch ist er erwünscht. Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Grund für diese Störung, Krieger!“, donnerte die Stimme des Allvaters durch das Gemach.  
„Oh, aber mein Geliebter, ich habe dich schmerzlich vermisst, dabei warst du doch die ganze Zeit so nah...~“  
Eine lange Pause folgte.  
Anschließend wieder die Stimme des Allvaters: „Sind die Türen geschlossen und die Wachen davor?“  
„Ja und noch einmal ja.“  
  
Die Illusion zerbrach in ihre Einzelteile und gab den Blick auf den Trickster höchstpersönlich frei. Loki fuhr herum, musterte Fandral einmal vollständig und kam dann mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um Fandrals Nacken, was dieser nur begrüßen konnte. „Was hat mich verraten? Habe ich die Stimme nicht richtig getroffen? Die falschen Wörter verwendet? Oder ist es die Statue von mir, die gerade gebaut wird?!“  
  
Fandral lachte dunkler als sonst in sich hinein, ließ seine Hände wandern, bis sie beim Gesäß dieses grinsenden Teufels angekommen waren und drückten ihn so enger an sich. „Mein Gemächt, das nach dir verlangt hat, als du beim letzten Fest an mir vorbeigewackelt bist. In der Gestalt des Allvaters. Vielen Dank übrigens, dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder los.“  
Loki zischte beinahe entschuldigend. „Was das angeht… Ich fühle mich gönnerhaft. Sag es mir, sollte dir etwas einfallen, das ich tun kann, um dich zu entschädigen~“  
  
„Oh, wenn das so ist… Mir würden da ein paar Dinge einfallen...“ Fandral handelte eher aus einem Instinkt heraus, als er Loki hochhob. Er stellte aber mit Freuden fest, dass der erneut totgeglaubte Prinz von Asgard ihre Lippen automatisch verband und die langen Beine freiwillig um seine Körpermitte schlang. Er drückte den Trickster gegen die nächste Wand und erwiderte seine Küsse, indem er ihm zart auf die Unterlippe biss. „Aber das Erste, das mir einfallen würde, bevor wir das hier fortsetzen, so schön es auch ist… Wo ist der Allvater?“  
  
Loki ließ mit einem tiefen, nur leicht gekünstelten Seufzen von ihm ab, nur um ein betont breites Lächeln aufzusetzen: „In einem Altersheim auf Midgard...“  
Fandral hätte Loki fast zu Boden sacken lassen. „Was?!“  
  
Letzterer verdrehte nur seicht die Augen und klopfte zärtlich auf Fandrals Schulter, zum Zeichen, dass er ihn besser wirklich zu Boden ließ. Loki stolzierte zur riesigen Tafelrunde hinüber und ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende fallen, stützte den Kopf in die rechte Hand. Fandral glaube, dass das das erste Mal war, an dem er den sonst so aufgeweckten Trickster so müde sah. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht zu 100% sicher sein, dass Loki nicht nur schauspielerte. „Es ist irgendwie ein wenig besorgniserregend, dass es so einfach war. Ich sage ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit, ich würde sogar Heimdall zwingen, es zu bestätigen – aber der hat den Dienst quittiert und ist verschwunden. Ich musste Skurge an seiner Stelle einsetzen… Es ist alles ein bisschen wackelig“, informierte der Dunkelhaarige mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.  
  
Vielleicht hätte es Fandral schwerer fallen sollen, sich mit einem sanftmütigen Lächeln vor dem Prinzen hinzuknien, dessen Rechte in seine Hände zu nehmen und die weiche, blasse Haut zu küssen. „Ich glaube dir.“  
  
Für einen langen Moment musterte Loki ihn lediglich, als habe Fandral den Verstand verloren. Für einige Sekunden war da sogar dieser Ausdruck in den grünen Augen, der Fandral darauf hinwies, dass diese drei Worte einen gewaltigen Einfluss auf Loki nahmen, auch wenn er es nicht freiwillig zugeben würde. Dann verzog er das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Oh, Dash… Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt~“  
  
Fandral glaubte es dem Anderen sogar.  
  
Loki vollführte eine Gestik zum Zeichen für Fandral sich wieder zu erheben. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment, so schnell vorüber, dass man es beinahe nicht hätte sehen können, huschte da ein Schatten über die blassen Gesichtszüge. „Also. Wann wirst du es verraten? Warn mich wenigstens vor, damit ich dem wütenden Mob entkommen kann, der mich zweifelsohne beschuldigen würde, Odin getötet zu haben.“  
  
„Ich werde erst einmal gar nichts sagen.“  
Der Trickster blinzelte ihn an, dieses Mal war deutlich, wie sehr er insgeheim vermutete, dass Fandral den Verstand verloren hatte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wusste Fandral nicht, ob dem nicht auch so war. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht recht verstanden… Hast du gerade gesagt, du wirst mich nicht verraten? Geht es dir gut? Bist du krank? Oder verflucht?!“  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden und mir geht es blendend!“ Fandral schob Lokis Hand beiseite, die dieser ohnehin bloß im Scherz ausgestreckt hatte, wie um seine Temperatur zu prüfen.  
„Okay. Wir sind großzügig und gehen davon aus, dass du nicht den Verstand verloren hast. Manchmal traue ich mir selbst nicht. Warum lässt du mich gewähren?“  
  
Fandral griff nach vorn und nahm die Hand des Anderen in seine, umschloss sie vorsichtig. Er suchte für einen Moment nach Worten, die ihn nicht wie einen Verräter am Thron klingen ließen, aber gab es bereits nach einer kurzen Weile auf: „Thor hat sein Recht am Thron abgetreten, als er uns verlassen hat. Keine gemeinsamen Abenteuer mit seinen Freunden mehr, keine Feierlichkeiten im Palast mehr – er ist gegangen. Er ist zurück auf Midgard oder sonst wo. Vielleicht tut er ‚Avenger-Dinge‘, was weiß ich schon. Ich bin hier geblieben. Auf Asgard. Mit dir, wie sich jetzt herausgestellt hat. Du hast den Allvater vielleicht ausgetrickst, aber… du bist Loki. Ganz offen und ehrlich: Wenn es so einfach war, ist es vielleicht sogar das Beste. Erst einmal. Der Allvater würde bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, wenn er zur Besinnung kommen würde, aber wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft bringt. Frigga ist nicht mehr, Odin nicht zugegen und Thor will den Thron nicht – du inzwischen schon. Heimdall hat dir nichts verwehrt, er hat sich einfach nur selbst aus dem ganzen Konstrukt entfernt. Und Asgard ist unter deiner Führung noch nicht untergegangen. Wenn du es in den Sand setzt, was ich nicht glaube, kann ich immer noch etwas sagen, aber für‘s Erste sollte der derzeitige Herrscher sich darauf konzentrieren, sich um gefestigte Verhältnisse zu bemühen.“  
  
Als Loki, der obgleich seiner eigenen, oft geschmacklosen Scherze und seiner vermeintlich gleichmütigen Art oft unglaublich distanziert reagieren konnte, nach vorn schnellte und seine Lippen auf die seinen drückte, sich an ihn presste und die Arme fest um seinen Nacken schlang, war Fandral überrascht.  
„Außerdem“, begann er aber nach einer Weile dieses ungestümen Vergnügens, „wäre es jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verwerflich für dich, dir einen Favoriten zu erwählen...“  
„Oh?“, nuschelte der Trickster neckend, „sag mir, würde dir ein geeigneter Kandidat einfallen?“  
„Hm-hm. Wie es der Zufall so will, fällt mir da genau eine Person ein. Dieser jemand wäre vermutlich ziemlich glücklich, diese ‚Position‘ in deiner strahlenden Anwesenheit zu übernehmen, mein Prinz~“ Fandral hob den Anderen erneut auf seine Arme, drückte ihn an sich, während die langen Beine sich willig ein weiteres Mal um seine Mitte schlangen.  
„Vielleicht sollte der Glückliche sich beweisen. Du weißt schon, nur um ganz sicherzugehen...“  
„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, mein Prinz.“  
Er konnte Lokis dunkles Kichern noch für eine ganze Weile in seinen Gehörgängen nachhallen hören.


End file.
